Just You And Me
by wondering why i
Summary: “I can’t do it anymore, Bobby,” Sam slurred when the older hunter answered the phone. “Not without Dean.”


**Title:** Just You And Me

**Pairing/Rating:** None, G

**Word count/Warnings:** 2213, Angst, implied character death

**Summary:** "I can't do it anymore, Bobby," Sam slurred when the older hunter answered the phone. "Not without Dean."

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or claim to own anything from Supernatural.

**Beta:** Catmint

- - -

**Greenville Cemetery, Illinois**

Sam sat on the hood of the Impala with his back against the windshield and his head resting on the roof, staring up at the stars.

"I'm sorry, Dad," he whispered. "I tried to save him but I couldn't." He let out a breath before taking a deep one, fighting hard against the rising tears. "I'm not giving up though. I'll keep looking for a way to bring him back. I –" No longer able to fight it, Sam let out a loud sob, tears running down his face and neck.

Grief and sadness soon gave way to anger.

"YOU SELFISH ASSHOLE!" Sam shouted into the night, his voice echoing around him. "How could you make that stupid deal?! You said it yourself! What's dead should fucking stay dead!"

- - -

**Harvard University, Massachusetts**

Sam sat at a table overflowing with books in a corner of one of the many Harvard libraries, doing his best to pretend as if he actually belonged and was allowed to be there. He had a pile of photocopies to his left, a journal for notes to his right and an old dusty book in front of him.

Words were starting to blur together but Sam forced himself to concentrate. He couldn't miss anything. Something somewhere in one of these books might help him get his brother back and he would not rest until he had gone through every last one. He only had a book and a half left and the last book wasn't even that long.

Six pages later, Sam's phone vibrated in his pocket. Bobby's name flashed upon the caller ID and Sam slipped the phone back into his pocket before rubbing his eyes. There was no time for a social call. The library was closing in a couple of hours and he needed to finish his work.

- - -

With only five minutes left until the library closed for the day, Sam gathered his stuff and photocopied the remaining pages from the last book he had to finish. He flashed the librarian a tired smile on his way out and made his way to the Impala, glad to finally be outside in the fresh air.

He was tired andhungry, his eyes burned and his head ached. Food, possibly a shower followed by sleep was what he needed. Sam slid into the car and dropped his bag onto the passenger side before starting the car.

While driving, he pulled out his phone to check the message he was sure Bobby had left.

_Hey Sam, I haven't heard from you since…Anyway, I haven't heard from you in a couple __of __weeks. Heard about that werewolf you took out last week. From what my buddy saw of the fight, you weren't being very careful. Being reckless will only get you killed, kid. Anyway, give me a call. Let me know how you're doing. You know where to find me if you need anything._

Sam snapped his phone shut and shoved it back into his pocket as he pulled into the restaurant's driveway. He wasn't reckless. He just did what had to be done to finish the job.

- - -

**St. Paul, Minnesota**

"_Regna terrae, cantate Deo, _

_psallite Domino_

_qui fertis super caelum,_" Sam chanted, beginning the exorcism on the demon possessing Jody Mayer, a sixteen-year-old girl.

"How does it feel knowing how much Dean's suffering for you?" the demon panted, its eyes gleaming black. "You should hear your brother's screams, Sammy. They're beautiful!"

"_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus  
omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio,_" Sam continued the exorcism, ignoring the demon.

"The sound of him _begging_ for the pain to stop, screaming for you to save him!"

"_infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,  
omnis congregatio et secta diabolica._"

"But you can't save him! He's already broken beyond repair!"

"_Ergo draco maledicte  
et omnis legio -_" Sam dropped his dad's journal to the floor and backhanded the demon. Blood dripped from the girl's nose and mouth as the demon smiled.

"What's the matter, Sammy? Truth hurting your feelings?" the demon asked with a pout as Sam bent down to pick up the fallen journal.

"_Ergo draco maledicte  
et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te.  
cessa decipere humanas creaturas,  
eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare._"

- - -

Jody's body slumped forward in the chair once the demon had been exorcised. Sam checked for a pulse and when he found one – weak but definitelythere – he unbound her wrists and ankles and gently lifted her off the chair she'd been tied to. Helaid her out on her bed before calling the paramedics.

Finished with the call, Sam grabbed his things and headed down to the first floor of the house where Mr. and Mrs. Mayer waited anxiously.

"How is she?" Mrs. Mayer asked worriedly, hurrying over when she spotted Sam.

"The paramedics are on their way," Sam told her before leaving without another word.

- - -

Sam slammed the shot glass down before signaling to the bartender for a third refill.

When Sam requested a seventh shot of whiskey, the bartender cocked an eyebrow. Sam pushed more money across the bar along with a generous tip and the bartender filled the shot glass with a sigh.

Sam swallowed the shot and put the glass down on the bar before fumbling in his pocket for his phone. After a couple of attempts, he located Bobby's number and hit the call button.

"I can't do it anymore, Bobby," Sam slurred when the older hunter answered the phone. "Not without Dean."

"_Where are you?_" Bobby asked him.

"In a bar. 'S not a bad one."

"_But where, Sam? What state and city?_"

Sam thought for a minute. "St. Paul, Min'sota."

"_Drink some water, go back to your motel room, grab a few painkillers__and get some sleep, Sam. Tomorrow you're coming to stay with me. You need rest and time to figure everything out, son. Let me help you._"

Early the next morning, Sam left town and headed for Iowa. Four construction workers had had accidents while renovating an old church; three injured and one dead. Sam left Bobby a message as he left the motel.

"_Hey, Bobby. Sorry about last night. Wasn't myself. Anyway, there've been a string of accidents of construction workers renovating a church in Iowa. Gotta check it out. I'll call you later. Again, sorry about last night. Don't know what got into me._"

- - -

**Jefferson City, Missouri**

Sam sat at the little run-down table in his motel room meticulously cleaning his guns and sharpening his knives. He had finally managed to get rid of the poltergeist attacking a family of six and he needed to do something to unwind before going to bed. He had to get up early in the morning to drive to Tennessee for a possible hunt.

He was just about to start cleaning one of the shotguns when his phone rang. A glance at the screen told him Ellen was calling. He let the call go to voice mail.

It was only once he'd finished cleaning the weapons, put them away and was ready for bed that he checked the message.

"_Hey, Sam, it's Ellen. How are you, sweetie? Bobby and I haven't heard much from you since you lost your brother. We're worried, Sam. Don't shut us out;__let us know how you are. Anyway, I wanted to thank you for helping Jo with that coven of witches last week in Wisconsin. Although she said you left town before she could thank you for the help. Give me a call to let me know how you are and remember you can come to me for anything. You're family, Sam._"

When he got to Tennessee, Sam called her back at two in the morning and left her a message.

- - -

**Grand Rivers, Kentucky**

Sam was driving through Grand Rivers on his way to Caneyville to take care of a hunt Bobby had told him about, Led Zeppelin playing softly in the car, when he heard Dean's cell phone ring from within the glove compartment while he was stopped at a stop sign.

Sam was frozen to the spot until the car behind him honked its horn. He snapped out of his trance and started driving again as he reached into the glove compartment and felt around for Dean's phone.

The name _Julie_ flashed on the screen.

"Dean?" a woman asked when Sam answered.

He hesitated before answering. "Yeah?"

"It's Julie. Wow, that probably doesn't tell you much," she said with a nervous laugh. Sam rolled his eyes. "We hooked up about ten months ago."

Sam remained silent.

"In Arkansas," Julie added.

"Right. So what can I do for you, Julie?" Sam asked. After all, it could be important.

"Can we talk? In person."

"Listen, if this is to –" Sam began before being cut off.

"No! No, not for that. I need to talk to you about something important and the phone isn't really the way to do it."

Sam pulled into the parking lot of a grocery store and rubbed his face. "Alright, where are you?" He took down the name and address of the little diner Julie told him she would meet him at, and told her he would be there in three to three and a half hours.

- - -

**Little Rock, Arkansas**

Sam entered the diner and looked around the room to see which of the customers could possibly be Julie. He spotted a young lady in a booth near the back that looked exactly like the kind of girl Dean would have gone for.

"Julie?" The girl looked up at her name being spoken and eyed Sam. "I'm Sam, Dean's brother."

"Oh. Where's Dean?" she asked with a frown.

"He passed away two months ago. But maybe I can help you," he added, not wanting to talk about Dean with a woman he didn't know.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I guess you can still help, since you're his brother." Julie turned to her left and lifted something onto the table.

A baby capsule.

Inside, a little baby boy was sleeping peacefully. Sam looked back to Julie, who was watching him expectantly, and he knew what she was about to tell him next.

"Yes, he's Dean's and yes I'm sure but I'll understand if you want to make sure."

"I'm assuming you want some kind of child support?" he asked her, looking back to the baby. "I mean, I don't have much in the way of money but I can still do my best to help."

"You're assuming wrong." Sam looked back to her, confused. "I'm not a mother. Having someone depend on me for everything, crying at all hours of the night, spitting on me, drooling on me, throwing up on me and all that diaper-changing is just not for me. I tried it but I can't do it. Honestly, he'll be better off with someone else."

"You're saying you want me to take him."

"If you want to. I won't force you. I've made an appointment with an adoption agency just in case. So are you up to being a parent?"

"Yes," Sam told her immediately. "If you're absolutely sure this is what you want to do. I mean, he's your son."

"I'm sure," Julie told him, without doubt or hesitation. Again, Sam looked at his sleeping nephew, Dean's son. Tears sprang to his eyes and he blinked them away. Julie bent down and placed two baby bags on the booth's bench next to her before standing up.

"So I guess this is it. All his stuff is in the bags. His name is Jonathan. He'll be exactly three weeks old tomorrow." Sam nodded, his eyes never leaving the baby.

When he looked up again a minute later, Julie was gone.

Sam turned back to the baby capsule and whispered a promise to his sleeping nephew. "Well, buddy, looks like it's just you and me. I promise I'll take good care of you. Make your daddy proud."

He knew things would have to change now. _He_ would have to change. Someone depended on him now.

Sam hefted the bags onto one shoulder and gently lifted the capsule off of the table before making his way out to the parking lot where he placed Jonathan's capsule onto the back seat of the Impala and the bags on the floor.

The movement woke Jonathan, clear green eyes identical to Dean's springing open before the crying began.

Sam took little Jonathan out of his capsule and held him to his chest, rocking him gently as he made shushing noises to try and get the baby to stop crying and hopefully get him back to sleep while he figured out his next move.

He should have known it wouldn't work.

Sam eyed the baby bags on the floor of the Impala. He didn't have the first clue as to how to change a diaper or feed a baby, which waswhat he assumed he needed to do at the moment.

"_Give me a call to let me know how you are and remember you can come to me for anything. You're family, Sam._"

Sam remembered Ellen's message and fished his phone out of his pocket to make a call.

"Ellen? It's Sam," he announced nervously when the phone was answered. "I…I need your help."

End.

A/N: _Devil's Trap_ exorcism taken from supernaturalwiki dot com


End file.
